dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Affinity
For the affinity enchantment spells, such as Fire Affinity, see Enchantment Skills. Affinity is the measure of a person's affection or friendship towards the Arisen. Overview :"You can raise your affinity with people by giving them items or completing the quests they ask of you. Performing actions that people dislike will decrease their affinity for you." –In-game description There is a system in place where the Arisen can develop friendships with other people within the game. Affinity rises and lowers throughout the game based on the Arisen's interactions with the other inhabitants of the world. Affinity can be raised by several means. The simplest way to raise affinity is by giving gifts (see Affinity Items), every person has presents of choice and gifting such an item raises affinity faster. Talking to characters also raises their affinity by a lesser limited degree. An effective way to increase a person's fondness is in completing quests specifically for them; undertaking Escort Quests is a sure way to greatly increase a person's affinity - often these quests only become available once they have been befriended to a smaller degree. As affinity rises with the Arisen, a characters actions and appearances will be modified - the friend will first show rosy cheeks, and eventually blush when spoken to - characters with the highest level of affinity with the Arisen will 'chime' when spoken to, and be surrounded by a noticeable pink halo when in conversation together. Additionally, good friends will call out to the Arisen in the street, greeting them in a friendly manner. Finally maximum affinity can be got through the gift of the Arisen's Bond. It is a special item made from the Ancient Tablet in the quest The Dragon's Tongue. It can also be crafted by combining Love-In-The-Rough and a Noonflower. High affinity may open up new escort quests for minor characters, and unlocks high quality merchandise available from merchants. Lowering affinity Affinity is lowered by any antisocial activity - this includes: drawing ones weapon in public, picking people up, running into people, and other actions that cause shock. Affinity slowly becomes neutral again over the passing of in-game days. If an Escort quest becomes unavailable after resting, it can usually be made available again by slightly raising the wanted NPC's affinity, easily done by talking to them a few times. More dangerous actions also greatly reduce affinity, including attacking people, and also picking up and throwing them - such actions are considered Crimes in Gran Soren and should be avoided. Characters with low affinity may initially recoil or appear shocked at the Arisen's appearance, and at very low levels they will run from the Arisen on sight. In Dark Arisen, the special item Liquid Effluvium can be used as a 'gift' to greatly lower affinity. Beloved A person with strong affinity with the Arisen will become their Beloved during the events of the latter part of the story, specifically during The Final Battle - affinity also effects the final outcome of the game, that is the epilogue to the quest, The Great Hereafter. Trophies and Achievements *''Affinity and Beyond'' - raise a person's affinity to the highest level Notes *In general, completing a character's quest line will maximize or greatly raise their affinity (specifically Selene, Madeleine, Mercedes, Aelinore, Julien, Reynard, or Valmiro). *Favored gifts raise affinity by twice as much as normal gifts - in general, a person's favored gift matches their status in life, or occupation - with all soldiers, or nuns, or women in Cassardis each preferring the same specific items within their own social group. *The Magick Archer augment Allure increases affinity growth from presents. *Be cautious when interacting with important people - attacking shop and innkeepers will cause them to flee from the Arisen, making their services unavailable for a while. *Very low affinity gradually returns to normal levels over time. *High affinity can also gradually lower over time. *In the original version of Dragon's Dogma, affinity increased more through talking to people, with the consequence that oft visited persons (such as Asalam) could become 'beloved' without intention - in Dark Arisen this effect was greatly reduced. Quest effects *In the quest A Troublesome Tome high affinity with Maul may cause him to hand over the magick tome personally. *Ser Daerio may hand over the Windbluff Tower Key to persons he is favorable towards. *Ser Maximilian may have different dialogue during A Warm Welcome depending on his affinity towards the Arisen. es:Afinidad Category:Concepts Category:Affinity